Long May They Reign
by LostInLalaLand9715
Summary: Francis and Mary strive to guard a secret with their lives, but the forces conspire against their efforts. Love, death, tragedy, reign.
1. Chapter 1

"Run away with me" Francis whispered reverently his lightly perspiring forehead resting against Mary's she laughed and captured his lips in a long, engaging kiss. "They'd crucify us," she sighed tugging at the tawny blond curls that crowned his head he pressed her harder against the stone wall of the castle and dropped to his knees. He placed a his palm on her belly closing his eyes for a moment before resting his cheek against her stomach. "Francis," Mary hissed the prince did nothing. "Francis stop that this instant" she whispered shooing him away from her "you are not wearing corsets anymore right my love?" He asked biting his lips his face splaying hints of unabashed worry. Mary grinned and knelt to his level taking her face in his hands "I rid myself of them the moment I was aware" she promised kissing him once more.

Francis stood, bringing Mary along with him and pressed her against the wall once more "wouldn't want to suffocate the future Queen of France" he said with a laugh caressing her satin clothed stomach lovingly Mary placed a hand over his "King of France" she insisted with a smirk "Queen" Francis argued pulling her to him "King" she said lovingly "ours" he whispered ghosting kisses along her slender neck "ours" she echoed with a low moan. "Mary!" A lilting voice called, the pair froze and Francis lifted a finger to his lips Mary suppressed a giggle and buried her burning face into his neck "I would've sworn she was here" Greer said with a pout "Perhaps it was Lola? they look similar from the back" Kenna's voice added "maybe, come now let's go" Greer said despondently.

"This is bad of us" Mary whispered as Francis grasped her hand a led her to his bed chambers, "what's the worst that can happen? You become with child?" He joked and Mary smiled wryly placing herself onto his luxurious champagne colored bed. " I love you" he said settling on top of her so his weight was balanced, not crushing her still small physique, "and I love you" Mary replied in a rasp. "Have we contemplated names?" Mary asked as she lay propped against a mountain of goose feathered pillows absentmindedly rubbing her stomach in soothing circles, the young prince gave a smile and began to suckle at the Queen's neck "Francis the II" he stated proudly Mary wrinkled her nose in a display of distaste "oh darling, must we?" she whined bringing his hand to rest with hers.

"Nicholas?" He pondered she shook her head "Thierry Calan Louis of France" she said waited for his response "Thierry, King of France... It's brilliant love, absolutely perfect" Francis captured her cheeks between his palms and dove in for a lengthy kiss, "If it's a girl?" Mary asked Francis pondered the question before snapping his fingers "Francesca!" Mary peeled into giggles "Francis! That's horrid, why, it's almost as bad as yours, 'Francesca of France'" she mocked. Francis ignored the mockery before speaking, "Rosalie Therese Marie of France" Mary's gaze grew dreamy "it's perfect" she whispered.

The lovers caressed each other for hours Francis babbling nonsense to the unborn child in his lady's womb, and Mary laughing at his antics. "Mary!" Lola called rapping swiftly at the door "Mary! I know you're in there, open up!" Francis looked at her with weary eyes "would you mind?" Mary asked with a yawn stretching her arms above her head before placing them on the familiar swell of her abdomen. Francis cursed in french before opening the door for Lola, "Dauphant," Lola greeted with a low bow "not in private Lola, ignore formalities" he chided with a laugh, her cheeks colored and she walked over to her queen.

"Sebastian and I found some of the herbs you requested," Lola said unraveling a parchment box she'd hidden in her skirts, Mary's expression's grew alarmed "he doesn't know does he? About the-" Lola only smiled "our tiny dauphine is still a secret" she assured Francis gave a smirk at the mention of his child's gender, Mary waved him off. "He only accompanied me on my trip to the creek, you must ingest these fig leaves in order to strengthen your immunity as well as the baby's, this powder will help you sleep at night, you've been rather restless, and finally these plums just to bring some color to your cheeks" Mary gave Lola a long hug.

"I am so grateful Lola," she said with unshed tears sparkling in her dark eyes Lola laughed as Francis came to sit next to Mary "that'll be the hormones," Lola explained patting Mary on the knee "thank you so much Lola, I always knew you were to be trusted" Francis said with a kind smile "it's my pleasure Dauph- I mean Francis" and with that she left the room. "We should be wed soon, before the little Dauphine begins to make her presence known" Francis contemplated pulling the shoulder's of Mary's simple cotton dress away from her body.

"Mmm, it is up to the King" she reminded him lying against her pillows, " I just want to avoid the gossip of how I've ruined you" he mumbled shrugging off the shirt he had been wearing before completely removing her dress leaving her in the purest white lingerie he had ever seen. "The virgin Mary," he mocked in a playful whisper removing the undergarments with tender care "we could claim it was immaculate conception, you are catholic" she said with a giggle twisting his curls around her slender fingers.

"Unlike my father, I'd like to claim my child," he placed a long kiss on her stomach "you are mine Dauphine de Francois" he gazed into Mary's eyes before moving up her body and peppering her breasts with kisses "as are you Ma Beaute Enchantresse". Mary was helpless against his actions her eyes closing as she moaned in ecstasy , "Francis," she whispered wrapping her legs around his waist "eager cheri?" he asked as he sucked viciously at her supple neck he removed himself for a few minutes to rid himself of his trousers. "Are you ready, cheri, ma reine?" he said in urgency his breath hot against her ear.

"Francis!" she called in startled pleasure as he sheathed himself inside of her " Je t'aime Mary" he moaned as he thrust deeper and deeper both of their breaths coming in short pants, Their limbs were wild trying desperately to hold onto each other in the throes of passion "ah," Mary gasped her body stiffening, spasms of heat rushing through her nether regions pulling Francis over the edge as well "Mary," he gasped harshly pinning her lithe body to the bed as he finished. Francis rolled to the side gathering her body in his arms "that will never get old" Francis relented showering the girl in kisses "never" she added snuggling into his side. "I love you, truly" Francis said staring into her eyes Mary's eyes welled once more with tears " I love you as well" she said capturing his lips in a rapturous kiss.

"Francis! Darling! Dinner time my lovely!" Catherine of Medici called from her son's bedroom door "um, yes mother! I'll be down soon!" Francis called rolling his eyes before turning his attentions back to his love "back to politics I'm afraid" Mary nodded with a grim smile "back to hiding is more like it" Francis grasped her chin in his hand "if anyone were to find out about your condition, our condition, you would be ruined and what would my mother concoct for you then?"

Mary kissed him deeply "until tomorrow," she said he grasped her in a tight embrace "until tomorrow mon cheries" he kissed her stomach for the last time before shrugging into the appropriate formal wear. Mary put on her clothing and peeked a head out of the door before walking down the corridor. Mary kept her head down as she walked to her room not realizing anything in front of her. "I apologize sir!" She said in a panic as she witnessed the ghastly form of Nostradamous on the ground "I apologize milady" he scrambled to his feet.

" I also apologize for what I have to do now" Mary had little time to register the black powder that was shoved into her face, suffocating her senses and causing the world around her to turn to black.


	2. Chapter 2

"... But where my liege?" the gruff voice of Nostradamus asked in a boring, uninterested tone. "Wherever you have to! Far away from this castle, far from Francis!" The voice of Catherine Medici- Valois said in a harsh whisper "to the forest? Shall I let the Pagans bleed her dry?" Nostradamus asked his gaze flickering to the pale body of the sleeping queen. "I care not where she is placed you imbecile, just remove her from my son's life and you shall get the payment you wish for."

With that the queen turned on her heel exiting the darkened chamber of the seer's room in a swish of expensive cloth and sparkling jewels. Nostradamus sighed and began to mix together various powders and liquids before opening the queen's mouth and pouring the substance into it. Mary coughed and choked on the putrid mixture that she had been forced to swallow "Who are you?" She asked of the bearded man her arms crossed defensively over her chest "more importantly who are you?" He questioned swirling the substance around in the flask he'd mixed it in. "Why, you silly man, I am Mary, Queen of Scott, and I have asked you a question" "I am Nostradamus, milady" Mary stood on shaky legs gripping various abnormalities for support, "How pray tell did you enter the convent Nostradamus?"

The man raised his eyes, the potion in which he gave her was to induce a wave of memory loss, it had worked exceptionally. "The... nuns, allowed me to examine you, you were sickly" the man lied easily. Mary raised a brow backing against the cool, stone wall of his chambers "I've never been in this part of the convent before, surely the nuns would have sensed my misgivings" The man looked around avoiding the Queen's penetrating gaze not realizing that she had grabbed a particularly sharp object and was now barreling towards him. Mary jabbed the weapon into his shoulder causing him to gasp in agony as he fell to the floor.

She bolted from the dreary chambers as he bled on the ground and raced into the open air, "Mary?" A voice called the girl ran towards the boy who sat atop a black horse. "Mary what the heavens are you doing by the forest how many times must I-" "Who are you?" She asked in a panic "Where am I?" She demanded her eyes trailing up the path towards the magnificent castle ahead. "Mary, it's me, Sebastian" his piercing blue eyes studied her frazzled form "Mary, are you alright?" "I'm sorry sir, I do not, know you" Sebastian offered her his hand and lifted her to his horse "but you do, Mary, you truly do, do not fret I shall take you to Francis."

The horse galloped quietly to the castle and the pair was greeted by the smiling face of Francis who ran to Mary and swung her around in a hug, much to Francis' confusion she screamed and demanded to be put down. "How dare you?" She raged straightening her skirts and smoothing her hair "Sebastian, was it? Please tell me how far away I am from the convent" she said glaring at the appalled Francis, "she's acting strange brother, found her by the wood's edge" Sebastian relayed to his half brother Francis nodded.

"Mary, Mon Cheri, where were you?" Mary looked around at her surroundings as if indulging in them for the first time before answering. "This is the Castle Valois," she whispered her gaze falling upon Francis, a perfectly groomed eyebrow rising to her hairline "Francis?" she asked in a hoarse whisper "my have you grown," she said with a gentle smile " Mary, Mary darling, what's happened? Have you taken a fall?"Francis asked concern shining in his eyes Mary just looked with a confused game "I'm sorry Dauphin, I can't seem to remember much of... of anything really" she whispered in a dazed sentiment. "Sebastian, go back to where you found her take other guards with you something terrible has been done to her and I'd like to know who is responsible" Sebastian nodded, turning on his heel and mounting the black stallion.

Francis grasped Mary's pale hand in his own leading her into the castle, "I've no idea what's been done to you love, but we will prevail" he promised gripping her hand before pausing in their journey and dropping to his knees before her. "Mary, the- please tell me that whoever has thrown this curse upon you did not harm our- our child?" Mary's face crinkled in genuine confusion "Francis that is impossible, we haven't... Why, I've only just arrived from the nunnery" Francis pressed his cheek against her belly trying in earnest to seek out the child within, Mary stiffened, "Francis would you mind stepping away? This... intimacy shan't be felt until our marriage" Francis cleared his throat stood from his position and led her towards the throne room.

Catherine DE' Medici's eyes widened in a frightened panic, what was the girl doing in her court? And why was she... _alive _? "Impossible" Catherine hissed her voice steely and cold "mother, father, something terrible has happened with Mary" Frances implored leading his betrothed before his parents she gave a low curtsey before speaking "nice to see you again your grace" King Henry laughed "dear girl, we saw you just this morning at breakfast" Mary frowned "I am afraid you are mistaken my liege, I've just come from the nunnery" Henry raised a brow. "She can't remember anything, Bash found her in the woods stumbling about" Henry scratched his beard, "so the girl has gone insane! Understandable the pressures she is under would have made me contemplate sanity" Catherine spoke loudly Henry ignored the queen.

"Mary, do you recall who you were with?" Mary nodded "I... woke up, and there was a man, a ragged man, he called himself... Nostradamus" Catherine turned Ashen and Henry's nostrils flared "Guards!" He yelled, four came bursting into the throne room, "venture into the woods, find Nostradamus and bring him to me, alive and do not-" "I'm afraid that will not be necessary your highness," came the gruff voice of the man in question. Nostradamus hobbled the the center of the throne, "The queen ordered the... removal of Queen Mary, I could not bring myself to harm her so instead I concocted a forgetful serum" "Seize him!" Henry yelled as Francis shouted "Seize her!"

Catherine was uprooted from her throne and placed in a bind next to her accomplice "I have brought her the remembrance potion" he said gravely holding out a sparkling blue flask to which the guard sniffed, tested on himself and handed to the queen. "Drink this darling," Francis cooed Mary obliged taking a gulp of the liquid she stumbled on dizzy feet before steadying herself with Francis. "What is going on? Francis?" She asked in a panicked whisper "are we under siege?" Francis only hugged her tightly and pecked her forehead.

"It seems that in our bliss we seem to have forgotten to stay weary of the enemy, my mother, the Queen" Francis glared at Catherine who began to pathetically beg for forgiveness "Dear! Please! I was trying to save you! From death!" "take her away!" Francis commanded and the guards complied, dragging Nostradamus in stride. "Mary, Queen of Scotts, I assure you this act will not go unpunished, I will have her head" Henry announced "no, solitary confinement will suffice" Mary assured Henry scratched his beard "we shall see" he said before he called a maid and told her to summon Diane. He needed council.

Once in the safety of Francis's chamber Mary grasped him in a crushing embrace molding his body to hers. "You a never to be out of my sight again, do you understand?" Francis demanded fear shining in his blue eyes, Mary nodded before lying herself down on the bed the effects of dizziness re awakening. " I'm worried for you," he whispered retrieving a damp cloth from the water basin on his dresser and placing it across her forehead. Mary gave a weak grin "We're okay," she whispered tugging him to lay with her and forcing him to place his hands across her abdomen, "we'll be fine" she reassured with a giant yawn. "Sleep my love, it's been a trying few hours, which you should ever again have to endure" she fell into a fitful sleep. Francis watched as she dozed on making sure she was completely unconscious he slipped from the chambers and stormed to the dungeons vengeance gleaming in his eyes. "Mother!" he called into the largest cell, Catherine looked through and smiled "darling i-" "enough with the pleasantries you are going to tell me what stirs you're ill will towards Mary" Catherine sighed "have a seat love, it will be... difficult to process."


	3. Chapter 3

Mary awoke to her ladies in waiting fretting above her and a damp cloth pressed against her forehead. She smiled for a second before covering her mouth and fleeing from the comfort of Francis's bed and became sick in the chamber pot. "Oh Mary," Lola sighed leaning behind her queen and gathering her tresses in a gentle grip, "how horrible you must be feeling" Lola cooed patting Mary gently on the back. Mary moaned and stood with Lola's help and was escorted back to bed, where the questioning stares of her ladies pierced her like knives, " go on then," Mary started with a weary expression " Mary are you?" Aylee started with a tentative glance towards Mary's belly "pregnant? Am I pregnant?" She said quietly Aylee nodded clasping and unclasping her hands "yes, I am" Mary stated calmly "Mary! You're ruined!" Cried Greer fanning herself with a venetian folding fan.

"It's Francis's of course" Mary explained fondly caressing her stomach "but- but-" Greer complained "but he loves me Greer, Aylee, Kenna Francis loves me, and this baby" Greer sighed "as long as you're happy Mary" "I am," the girls all smiled and began to fawn over their pregnant Queen "names?" Greer interrogated "colors?" "clothing?" Mary laughed at their excitement before frowning at Kenna who had distanced herself from the commotion. "Kenna?" Mary called to the girl who stood staring out of the window Kenna turned slowly as if it pained her before bursting into a sob. "Kenna!" Aylee screeched running to her friend and bringing her to sit on the bed "I-i-My... indiscretions with the king have seemed to have resulted in.. my- my- being pregnant with his child!" She sobbed into the bed covers.

The girl's jaw dropped in shock, and Greer's lip curled, " Did we not tell you that this would go horribly wrong?" Kenna only cried. "Greer, do not be cruel" Mary scolded Kenna looked up with watery eyes " Mary, she is pregnant! With the king's bastard!" Mary nodded in understanding and ran her fingers through Kenna's tawny blonde hair, "I-I never wanted this! Not ever! He told me today that he loves Diane! I was a distraction! And now his breeding whore!" "she is ruined Mary, her title is null and void, who will take her now?" Greer questioned Mary was at a loss for words because it was obvious that while the King focused his attentions on Kenna, no other eligible suitor would. Francis entered the room with a tray of cheeses and grapes.

"I'm sorry, shall I come back later?" He asked taking in the scene before him. Lola stood "no, Francis Mary is feeling much better now, shower her in affection" "that should be easy" he laughed kissing each girl upon the cheek as they left, noticing the glistening tears on Kenna's.

"Hello Mon Cherie," he cooed placing a gentle peck on her forehead pressing his palm against her belly "bonjour," she smirked kissing him lightly "I love when you speak french," he admitted lying beside her kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his coat. "Where have you been? Or rather what have you been up to?" Mary asked with a raised brow and a curious expression Francis grabbed her hand in a tight grip but avoided her penetrating gaze, "Francis?" She asked he sighed. "my mother, I went to her cell and demanded answers, the outcome was ridiculous as expected, but-" "but?" Mary pushed "but, you know that I believe not in superstitions, or visions," "visions?" she implored. Francis rubbed a hand over his tired face "It seems that Nostradamus influenced her judgment, by saying that our union would result in strife, barrenness, and ultimately death."

Mary grew stiff "but I am pregnant," she whispered Francis was quick to reassure her "of course you are my love, of course, that is when my mother began to realize the severity of her actions, I was to die the day after I took your virtue, Nostradamus was wrong in his assumptions, he will burn for it, my mother on the other hand I quite repentant and I..." "you know not how to punish her" Mary finished Francis leaned to her neck and placed a whispering kiss "she is truly sorry for buying into the nonsense, she even wishes to meet her future grandchild" "I am afraid that your mother's fate lies In the hands of your father," Francis groaned "I am aware, that is what stresses me the most" He rolled onto his stomach and breathed harshly. Mary's eyes began to glint with wanton mischief.

As quietly as she was able, Mary began to slide out of the cotton night dress, leaving her covered only by the cloth of her undergarments. She pawed over to his side of the bed and straddled his back "Mary!" he shouted in a half laughing half startled yell "shh," she whispered as he rolled onto his back Mary grinned and popped the buttons of his shirt removing it from his torso "I want to rid you of all the stresses of being a Francis" she laughed undoing his trousers and sliding them from his body, he chuckled and put his arms behind his head, gazing at her. "Now, do not think ill of me but, I've eavesdropped on some the.. racier servants and I've... picked up a trick or two" before Francis could question her antics she pushed down his briefs and engulfed his throbbing member in her warm mouth.

"Mother of god!" Francis yelped as Mary wrapped her mouth tighter around his appendage "Mary, Mary, Mary," he grunted thrusting into her tight mouth he finished with a low, lengthy moan and gasped as she released him with a loud 'pop'. He wrestled her into his arm and removed her remaining garments before sheathing himself inside her "That," he accentuated with a slow thrust "was," another thrust "brilliant" he finished groping her breasts as she moaned in abandon. They climaxed together each shouting the others name, hands grasping wildly limbs tangled beyond unraveling.

"Each time we are together the experience is more intense, do you feel it too love?" Francis asked nuzzling his nose into her now damp hair "of course," she replied running her nails gently across his back careful not to scratch. "You never did tell me what troubled Kenna" Francis reminded Mary after they had settled down from their expenditures, Mary frowned "It is a Queen's duty to keep safe the troubles of her people" she murmured twisting a lock og his golden hair around her ring finger. "It is the Queen's job to obey her king," he pushed suckling gently at her neck.

"Kenna seems to be, with child" Francis froze, "with... with whom?" "with whom do you think Francis? Your father of course" "another bastard roaming the halls does his treachery never end?" Francis raged "Francis! You love Bash! How dare you?" "She's but a girl! An innocent girl and he's ruined her and she and her child will never be as important as Bash and Diane" He placed his head in his hands. " What bothers you? The prospect of a new sibling? You're about to become a father yourself love, you won't be focused on her baby" Francis lay his head in Mary's lap, " I'm afraid," he said with a cough "afraid of what? Fatherhood you will do fine-" "no, I'm afraid of one day becoming _my_ father a cold, heartless ruler, who trifles with the heart and cares for none but himself."

Mary leaned to kiss his forehead "you are Francis. You are kind, loyal, honorable, passionate, diligent, all of the things that Henry could never hope to be, this is why when we reign, you will be the most beloved King of France the books have ever seen." He kissed her knuckles before lightening the mood, "is our child hungry?" he wondered pressing his nose to her belly " your child's mother is quite hungry, and I am afraid the cheese has gone stale and the grapes warm" "shall I call the cooks and have them serve us here?" Mary shook her head "as a Queen I am to appear strong at all times," she began to gather her clothing and dress "no one would blame you for resting darling, it has been a trying time for you."

Francis eventually won the debate and the servants began to arrange a variation of french delicacies in his chambers he thanked them and grabbed a tray of strawberries. "Open" he commanded Mary obeyed and took a bite of the fruit her eyes rolling in delight "it's delicious," "you are delicious," Francis said cockily she threw the strawberries stem at his face and reached for a warm croissant. "Do you think that Kenna's child will affect the line of sucession?" Mary questioned Francis frowned, "unless my father sees reason to appoint a _baby _not to mention legitimize it," Mary nodded "why does that worry you?" he questioned Mary shrugged "I just want _our _family to have it's chance on the throne" Francis grinned "and they, we, will."

Mary waited until Francis had dozed off to tip-toe down the hallways and towards the mistress's chamber, to Kenna. "Kenna? Open up it's Mary" to her surprise A shirtless King Henry appeared. "Mary," he greeted "Henry," she greeted back avoiding his glistening chest "I will be back dear" he called to a shivering Kenna behind him before pushing past Mary. "Kenna!" Mary called enveloping the girl in a hug "what's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Kenna sobbed in uncontrollable bursts "he's- he's sentenced a physician, to rid me of the baby" Mary's heart turned cold and her eyes gleamed "we're getting you out of here, tonight."

Kenna cried some more before sniffling into Mary's hair "thank you." She gasped "it'll be alright Kenna" Mary soothed not sure if she was reassuring herself or the sobbing girl. "Why does he want to rid you of the baby?" Mary asked helping Kenna pack a bag of belongings "I have a secret, that I am not proud of" Kenna relented "the child... It does not belong to Henry he... realized this just as you arrived and now I have too, in makes sense really as we havent been together in monts I should have known..." "Kenna!" Mary scolded Kenna cringed "who's is it?" "the child... it's Sebastian's".


End file.
